The Song of Rebelion
by MadTheDragonHandler
Summary: All his life Harry Potter had forced himself into the roles people had created for him. But after the events of the Triwizard tournament, he is left broken and fed up with the world around him. In a long forgotten telent, singing, he finds his salvation and a way to finally be himself. WARNING:Mentions abuse, swear words, violence, and general teenage tomfoolery within.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the music mentioned in this fic. Those rights belong soley to their respective authors and musicians. I am not making any money on this and am only writing this for entertainment purposes.**

The locks on my door click quietly as Vernon locks me in my room. It's been like this for weeks now. Ever since I got back from fourth year the Dursleys have locked me up at night, not acknowledging my existence otherwise. It's not as bad as when I was little and I would be regularly denied meals and get hit. Hell, I don't even stay in my room.

I open my window and smirk. The walrus that I'm forced to call my uncle _still_ hasn't trimmed the tree out back. A tree which just so happens to have a large branch right outside my window. He probably hasn't even considered the possibility that I could climb down it. After all, he and his son couldn't climb a tree if they were being chased by a rampaging Hippogriff. Fine by me, their ignorance is my freedom. I jump out of my window and onto the tree branch, landing with the type of silent efficiency that one can only gain with copious amounts of practice. Then I make my way to the ground, careful to keep quiet. Just because the Dursleys are morons doesn't mean they're deaf. Running, I hop the back garden wall. I cross through the neighbor's back yard and see one of my muggle friends, Ashley, is already parked out front waiting for me.

"Hey Doll, you ready for this?" She asks as i get into the car.

I nod, quarking a half smile at the nickname.

"Always ready Ash. Are Jeremy and Miles meeting us there?"I reply.

Ashley smiles and nods before starting up the car. A short ride later we're at the local club 'The Devil's Eyes'. I can already see the guys setting up the stage as soon as we walk in. We all chat as we finish setting up. Before I know it, we're starting our set. My voice joins the sound of Ashley's guitar and carries through the club. I sing and pluck away at my bass guitar, watching the patrons as they become more and more hyped with each song. Adrenaline rushing through me as I remember that the Dursleys had forbidden me from singing. The fact that i'm not technically allowed to be doing this just makes it even better. I push all my emotions into the songs. All my sorrow and rage at the wizarding world, at what happened in the triwizard tournament, at my supposed friends for not bothering to tell me what the fuck is going on. On the final song in our set, I decide to go with a cover of a song that I really enjoy that will let me get the last of my frustration out. Ashley sounds out the start of the song, I join in with my voice and bass.

"Enemy, Familiar Friend.

My beginning and my end

Knowing truth, whispering lies~

And it hurts again" (RED-Fight inside)

The crowd goes insane. I lift my mouth in a half smile half smirk as the song ends and we leave the stage to mingle. As I talk to my bandmates and the people around me. I have an epiphany, I'm having fun and being myself. For maybe the first time in my life I'm not tailoring my actions to be what others want me to be. It feels so good! So free! I vow never again, from here on in. I'm me, anyone who doesn't like it can hit the damn road. Because if the events of last year have taught me anything, it's that life is too short and you never know when it will end.

(A/N: Hello! Mad here! This is my first posted fanfic and as such I would love some feedback. Hope you enjoyed this short little sample chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey! Evil!Dumbledore from here on in. So if you don't want to see him being a manipulative old coot then this story isn't for you. Everyone else, hope you enjoy! - Mad)**

I sing away the pain of last nights nightmares in Miles' garage. The rest of the band playing along to the sheet music i gave them. We need to get this song perfect for our next gig. Which, by some miracle Ashley got us at a popular club in london. Briefly i think of what Headmaster Dumbledore told me at the end of the year about staying put for my safety. The thought is smashed away by the fact that being with the Dursleys is never safe. So I no longer give a shite about what the old coot says. If anything the act of rebellion only makes me more eager to go.

"Doll?!"

I snap out of my inner musings with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, what was that Ash?" I ask.

Jeremy and Miles snicker as ash rolls her eyes. I stick my tongue out at them in response, only once Ash turns her back though. I choose life thanks very much.

"I was asking what you thought about all of us staying at Jeremys place in London the rest of the summer?" Ashley asks, in a tone that clearly denotes her frustration with my

spaciness.

"Why Ashley, Jameson, that may be the second best idea you've had all summer!" I exclaim happily, flashing my (by now) trademark smirk-smile.

Ash rolls her eyes, but smiles back as the guys cheer. We rehearse most of the night and into the morning. At which time the guys tell me it's time to break for food, and that I'm 'too scrawny to skip meals'. With that we all pile into Ashelys car to go get a bite to eat. Miles wastes no time and immediately starts hitting on Ash, as per usual when not rehearsing. Which is usually ok, but i don't think is smart when she's driving. Meanwhile Jeremy and i get into a heated debate on which is more important in a good rock song, bass or the drums. Of course I'm of the mind that without a good bass the whole tone of the song is off. But Jeremy points out that drum solos are a staple in rock history. We get to the local family diner and sit at our usual table.

"What you feel like today Doll?"Jeremy asks.

I shrug, looking over the menu and trying to force myself to tell him. All the while damning the Dursleys to hell for making me so scared to make such simple choices as what i want at a diner. It's an unspoken rule in the band ( ever since they learned of the abuse) that all the other members take care of me. I never asked them to, and at first got really mad about it. But Miles, the jokester of the group, sat me down for a serious talk. He explained that they thought of me as a kid brother and they wanted to help. After that, i stopped protesting too much. I'm still unused to the care though.

"Maybe chocolate chip pancakes?" I finally force out.

Ash sends me an encouraging smile and Miles flags down our waitress. As he orders for the table, I notice a strange man i a tophat watching me. I'm quick to point this out to my band. Miles practically snarls, Ashley cracks her knuckles, and Jeremy glares at the man. Who just smiles at me.

"I swear if that creep doesn't fucking avert his eyes I'll bust his face in."Ash says lowly.

Miles nods in agreement. I turn away from the strange yet familiar man.

"Calm down! You lot are so overprotective. He's not hurting anyone" I huff.

Miles and Ash scoff.

"Doll, we call you that for a reason. You are androgynous and fragile looking. Like a porcelain doll in the right light. He could be a pedophile. We're just protecting our baby brother." Jeremy tells me, ever the reasonable one of us.

I sigh but nod. One of the things that they've drilled into me since we meet was that I am attractive and could pass as a male or female. Another thing that I was pissed about at first but have come to embrace over the past month.

"I know Jer, you guys tell me all the time. But I'm not defenceless, you lot made sure of that….. Besides, he looks like a wimp." I joke, trying to bring back the playful mood from earlier.

It works and the table laughs as our food arrives. I smile genuinely at my friends, life is good.

 _ **Dumbledore P.O.V**_

Another order meeting begins and I smile. So far, everything is going according to plan. All the pieces are set and the king (me) protected. All's right with the world. Now if i can just find someone for the defence position. Then i can rest for a couple weeks before collecting my abused and docile rook from Privet Drive. Speaking of, Dawlish should be giving his report in my rook right now. Dawlish stands at my nod.

"Young has several older friends that he seems very close to. I did not see much, but from what i did see. They have helped out of that depression he was struggling with after 's tragic murder. They even got the boy to laugh!" Dawlish reports with a smile.

"Really? Good people them then, I was starting to get worried that the pup would never be happy again. It's good to hear he has someone there for him." Black says happily.

I smile at the pawns. But inside i seethed in rage. The brat is NOT supposed to have anyone in the summer! He has to be miserable in the muggle world! Potter is meant to be a simple, mindless rook. Dependant on his king for everything! I will need to fix this and if i can't, I'll need one of my other pawns to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

I pack my trunk silently as the shouting downstairs grows in volume. Jeremy is the one yelling, I can tell by the deep baritone voice. He's mad, so I _know_ whatever Vernon said about me must have been pretty bad…. Well, worse than usual anyway. I smile, it's about damn time someone told off the whale and from what I can hear Jeremy is on a roll. Ash knocks on my door frame, her face set in an angry scowl that I can tell isn't directed at me. I give her a reassuring smile and nod. I'm more than ready to put this hellhole behind me.

Miles helps me get my trunk into his van, an old volkswagen bus. I climb in and my smile grows bigger as I see Ash punch Dudley in the nose. From the blood, I'm pretty sure it's broken. She gets into her own car and we're off, on our way to London. Miles cranks up the radio, Disturbed-Indestructible filling the previous silence in the van. For the first time in my life, I have people who want to keep me safe. Who care about me, want to protect me _and_ my freedom. Sure, before I had Sirius. But he couldn't do anything and Remus didn't even try, too loyal to Dumbledore. It's a good combination of feelings I decide. Safety, love, acceptance, and freedom.

We get to London in an hour and three minutes. It's late in the evening, so all the lights are on. Just like when I first saw Diagon Alley, I'm in awe. All the lights, the different shops and clubs, the diverse and uniquely dressed people. It's amazing to me that a muggle city can seem so magical. Miles peers over at me from the driver's side.

"What are you thinking about, Doll?" He asks, turning his eye back to the road and Ashs car.

"I was just thinking about how amazing London looks. It's almost magical." I snort at my own joke.

Miles shuckles.

"I guess, if you find bums pissing in alleyways magical."He jokes.

I shrug. "No. But the lights against the night sky, unique buildings and people… Compared to the finely manicured lawns and identical houses of Priviet drive, it's like a magical wonderland here." I say.

Miles laughs " I guess you're right Doll. That mean you're excited to go exploring tomorrow?"

I grin at the thought. Again remembering how rebellious I'm being right now. Dumbledore told me to stay inside as much as possible this summer (he also said stay at the Dursleys). Going exploring _in London_ means more disobeying his fucking commands and more rebelion against the old shitstick. For some reason I revel in that fact, almost like I **need** to be rebellious now…..Maybe I do.

"Hell yeah! You think we could find a place to get my lip pierced?" I ask excitedly.

Miles seems to think about it for a moment, his blue eyes squinting.

"I don't think Jeremy will be too happy about it. But I'm sure we could find somewhere Doll. But are you just getting one to look more masculine? Because even I don't agree with it if that's the reason." Miles tells me in a rare moment of seriousness.

I roll my eyes. Of course he would think that, Jeremy and Ash probably will too.

"No Miles, I just like them. Besides, I wanted to get my ears done too. So they would sort of cancel each other out." I reply.

Miles puts the van in park outside of a simple two story town house. We get out and jeremy greets us at the door.

"Well, lets get our shit moved in." Ash grunts.

I sigh, this will be a long night.

 **(A/N: Hello again! sorry for the long wait for this chapter but i just got a new job. I'll try to write more frequently. Harry will be getting progressively more punk in style as the story moves on. If you would like a referance of what Ash, Jeremy, and Miles look like: Miles looks and is slightly inspired by Youtuber Miles Mckenna, Ash looks like Dragicia Debert from Wax House, and Jeremy looks like Isaiah Washington from Ghost Ship. I'm telling specific movies and actors with the physical inspirations because a] i can't draw, and b] it's easier for me than giving a long drawn out description that wont further the plot. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I own nothing. In order to get the full effect this chapter i reccomend listening to the songs within as they come up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment on any ideas you have to where you think the story shuld go next. I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment and would appreciate the help.)**

After an extremely long night of helping Miles and Ash move in (I only had my trunk). Jeremy wakes us all up at ten in the bloody morning to explore London. Miles, true to his word, talks to jeremy about me getting my piercings. Just as expected this sparks a 'heated debate' about if I should get them or not. Finally, after breakfast and two hours of Miles and Jeremy fighting. Ash gets annoyed and chuffs them both upside their heads.

"Doll, do you really want to get those piercings?" She asks.

"Yes, yes I do." I reply with a nod.

"If Doll wants them, and they won't kill him, then I say let him get 'em. It's his life and his body. Who are we to try to control what is on it or in it. As long as it won't hurt him it's none of your business." Ash tells the guys, an air of finality in her statement.

I grin at Jeremys defeated expression. Hell yeah! Soon we're off to the nearest tattoo parlor. Half an hour later I'm sporting tripple pierced ears and a lip ring. Jeremy reminds us that we have a show tonight at a local club and we decide to go home to practice. I know just what i want to sing.

Dumbledore POV

I pace inside my office irritably. Now the brat is gone! No one saw him leave and I can track him. The blood wards were so fragile as it is with the fact that they hated him. Now they've completely shattered and I'll have to find somewhere else to put the brat. It's only a matter of time before the Death Eaters find the Dursley home and attack it. Would serve them right! I gave them simple instructions! Beat the boy into submission. How hard can that be!? Deny a few meals, belt the little beast, and shove him around?! Not bleeding difficult stuff here!

A knock on my door stops my inner monologue. After taking a moment to compose myself I call for them to come in. Severus walks in, sneering as usual. Ah, my bishop. I smile at him. Putting on my grandfather persona.

"Severus my dear boy, what brings you here?" I ask.

"Your _precious_ golden boy is untraceable by any **light** potions." Severus informs me.

I nod my head, adopting a sad look on my face.

"Well then, could any **dark** potions be of use?" I ask, mock gentleness in my tone.

Severus looks contemplative for a moment. Then shakes his head. Damn it!

"No, we would need something extremely personal of the boys, along with an animal sacrifice or virgin sacrifice for the stronger ones. The weak ones could be thrown by Potters magic." Severus explains.

I keep my expression solemn as I rage within. Blast is all to tartarus! The little shit just had to throw off the blocks I had ever so painstakingly placed on his magic (A/N: The blocks were thrown off in the final task. Which in this fic caused the priori incantatem.).

"I suppose we must find another way then. I shall send out more search parties and see if perhaps they can find Harry. Thank you for your counsel Severus." I say.

Severus nods. He's such a good chess piece. Always doing as expected. I offer him a lemon drop and pat him on his head.

Sirius POV

I pace the kitchen of my childhood hellho- home silently. Ever since it was announced that Harry had left, two parts of my mind have been at war. One part, the Marauder in me,saying that Harry should be allowed to rebel. He's a teenager after all and I ran away when i was not but a year older than he is now. The other part, the adult in me, reminds me of how dangerous our world is. Especially since Voldemort is back. Even if Harry is in the muggle world, there are dangers there too. Harry is androgynous as well as being very attractive, and both men and women might take advantage of his youthful innocence. At this, my inner Marauder loses.

"Oh god! I've got to find him! Who knows where he could be or who has him!"

I rush to the door, ignoring my mother's portrait as she shrieks. As soon as I'm outside I shift into Padfoot. First I'll search London, since he might try to come here (most teens would). Then I'll work backwards to Surrey.

Harry POV

After what seems like forever setting up, it's finally time for us to perform. I get in one last sound check. Then the curtain rises and lights shine down on us. It's showtime.

"Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here he comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know he

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled" (Everybody's Fool- Evanescence)

Tonight the crowd is bigger than any of the others we've played for. If I'm honest, I'm a little bit nervous. But I will not show it. So I belt out song after song. Rock, Pop turned Punk, then finally a sad song as my closer. It has to be perfect. I go over to the keyboard we setup earlier and set it to classic. Everyone goes silent, watching me intently.

"2am; where do I begin,  
Crying off my face again.  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed.

I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
Cause the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me till I fall asleep.

I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again." (The Lonely-Christina Perri)

A single tear slips from my eye as i pour out my soul to the crowd. My bandmates give me looks of sympathy and encouragement. Another reason I love them. They know when I need to just let it out. They encourage it and have taught me not to bottle up my emotions anymore. Tears cascade down my face as the song draws to a close. Applause cracks through the air like thunder, I see a pair of familiar Mercury eyes staring up at me from the crowd. Sirius…..


	5. Help the keep this story going

Hey everyone! Sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a while. I've had a Sirius case of writers block ( bad pun i know).

I have a favor to ask of you readers. I would love to hear what direction you want this story to go. So if you are interested just PM me your idea and I will credit you in the next chapter!

-Mad


	6. Discontinued

After careful consideration I have decided to discontinue this series. This decision was due to many things. Mainly lack of interest, both from myself and you readers. Perhaps I will use this ides again one day and make it better. But for now I am done with this series.

~Mad


End file.
